Ryan Anderson
Ryan Anderson is a Haunt the House fan-made original character made for the Two Ghosts Meet series created by NYSdehkidrs. He is the supporting character of the series, debuting in the webcomic in Part #4 initially as an opponent to his little sister Kira's relationship with Daniel. He currently works as an Audio Engineer. Design Ryan Anderson is a ghost who appears to be blooming into early adulthood, around 17 years old. He wears a blue polo over his light-blue t-shirt. His hair is a spiky comb-up style, complimented with short bangs. Early designs showed Ryan with a more puffed-up appearance and a visibly larger polo. As of TGM #11, Ryan is currently the tallest character in the series. Backstory Ryan Anderson was a diligent and hard-working child. His hard-working nature is not only due to being the eldest child, but also the birth of his little sister Kira was also a big influence. At one point, when his biological parents left, he began to display a fatherly presence, as he was the only one left to take care of his sister Kira. Proof of Ryan's diligence showed in his academics, as he skipped two grades and graduated high school with honors. He was also fascinated with the audio engineering process and decided that his major in college would be focused on audio engineering. Later on, Ryan got a job in Audio Engineering in films. Ryan died when he was part of a clean-up crew in a warehouse, and a shelf in one of the highest places with the heaviest cargo gave in and fell on him. Appearances Two Ghosts Meet Ryan Anderson's very first appearance was in Two Ghosts Meet #4, where he's portrayed as a parental figure to Kira Anderson, despite the fact that he's actually her older brother, due to the absence of any parental figure in the Anderson household. Due to his status as parental substitute, he opposes his little sister getting in a relationship. He quickly changes his mind and seeked out Daniel to surprise Kira for her birthday. He stuffs Daniel in a present, and carries it all the way back to their home, where Kira also resides in. He then questions why Kira fell for Daniel in the first place, and soon accepts their relationship. Other Ryan has yet to make an appearance in a separate work from Two Ghosts Meet, despite fanart from Azelf-S. Characteristics Ryan originally possesses a fatherly prescence, due to the absence of any parental figures. By Two Ghosts Meet #8, his personality changed to a more out-going and softer-spoken tone. Relationships * Gloria Russell — Oh, Gloria Russell! She's been my close friend ever since I met her! I usually take her to parks and restaurants! Then, she confessed to me, and she's now my girlfriend! (I love you Gloria! <3) I find it cute that Gloria actually crushed on me for a long time, and the fact that I was too dumb to notice, heh. * Derrick Goulding — Hey, it's Derrick Goulding, the stupid idiot I call my best friend! * [[Daniel Vian|'Daniel Vian']] — He seems to be a pretty nice kid. I'm watching him though; he'll get the worst from me if he hurts my little sister. Impact Ryan Anderson is Tommy Cayetano's first original character, and it's also one of his most notable characters, rivaling his personification of the ocean-liner RMS Titanic. He has received numerous fanart from AzelfS on Scratch. Trivia * Ryan Anderson is NYSdehkidrs' first ever original character. Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Original Characters Category:Haunt the House OCs Category:Two Ghosts Meet Category:NYSdehkidrs OCs Category:Male Characters